


The things we say

by Hawkingbird27



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Little bit of angst, Love Confessions, those two are just so cute and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingbird27/pseuds/Hawkingbird27
Summary: When Clint's parents leave him alone and his longtime crush Bobbi Morse comes to his house, what happens when feelings get said?This is literally a girl next door cliché but I don't care, it's fluffy and there's a bit of angst but really not that much. And those two are adorable together.





	The things we say

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hawkingbird fic, but there will be other couples mentioned, don't like it don't read. I hope this makes your day a little better. :)

‘’And Clint, remember, no parties and not too many friends over either okay?’’

Clint nodded, patiently waiting for his parents, Phil Coulson and Melinda May, and his sister, Daisy Johnson-Coulson, to leave for a computer competition of Daisy’s up in Washington, leaving him alone for the weekend.

It’s not as much that he had something planned, it’s just that having the house to himself would be great, for once falling asleep at the hour he wanted, the tv and sound at the volume he wanted and eat as much as he felt like.

Steve would probably be hanging out Sharon and Natasha with Bucky, and those two were really the ones he invited over.

‘’And if something happens Bobbi is right next door, just check up on her at least once a day please.’’

Bobbi Morse was the perfect high school student. Perfect grades, perfect attendance record, part of the martial art team, track team and biology club. Clint honestly didn’t know how she did it, he could barely hold up his grades while also being on the archery club. 

Clint had first met her when Daisy had brought her home around a week after Daisy had been placed in their home, the blonde offering to help Daisy catch up to the material, both of them being a grade younger than his. When they first met, he was in a relationship with Natasha and Bobbi was with Hunter, and as far as Clint could tell, they were still together whereas he and Natasha had broken up, the red head now with Bucky Barnes.

Over the next few years after their first meeting, the two blonds became closer and somewhere along the line, he didn’t know when, he had fallen in love with her. He knew it was cliché, falling for the girl next door, like literally next door, they had windows that faced directly into the other's bedroom window.

He had never said anything since one, he didn’t think she felt the same, two, she had a boyfriend, sort of, on and off kind of thing, and three, he didn’t want risk it. 

Bobbi’s family, her parents - Nick Fury and Maria Hill - and her brothers - Lincoln Campbell and Leo Fitz - were also going up to Washington for a robotics competition for Fitz and Lincoln wanted to encourage the both of them and having been dating Daisy for a few months, of course he would jump at the chance of the two of them getting to spend more time together,

Which left both Clint and Bobbi alone, Clint having archery practise Sunday afternoon, around an hour before Bobbi’s track meet. Now it was Friday night and he decided that he would watch a movie in his room, falling asleep half way through. 

He only woke up when his phone vibrated on his night stand. He rolled over and grabbed it, the light a bit too bright for his taste. He had to read the letters twice to make sure he had seen them correctly.

Bobbi had texted him, asking if she could come over. He looked up from the screen to see the blonde looking at him through the window, suddenly remembering that the blonde had a fear of storms, Bobbi having told him once that she was terrified of them since she had lost both of her parents in a storm. He briefly wondered why she would text him instead of Hunter but quickly decided to push those thoughts aside and gave her a smile, shooting her a quick text that she was welcomed anytime. 

He all but jumped past the last five steps and reached the kitchen, pulling out strawberries from the fridge and some chocolate from the shelf and answered the door, pulling the girl in quickly trying not to let her get soaked, which was already too late.

Apparently, Bobbi had decided to forgo a jacket and come straight over, in her pj’s, which were soaked through and through. Clint had to get her out of those clothes before she caught a cold, he could see her trembling. He wrapped his free arm around her and lead her upstairs where she could get different clothes and where the driers were. 

He dropped the food on his bed and unwrapped his arm from around her and quickly walked over to one of his jars and grabbed one of his shirts that would stop about mid thigh for her, he picked a slightly older one that smelled more like him, hoping that it would help calm her down a little.

‘’Come on, we need to get you out of those clothes or you’ll freeze to death.’’ Now that he was up close, he could see her shaking and her eyes were red, as if she’d been crying.

‘’I-I tried to g-get through it a-alone, but then it a-all got s-so much and I-I didn’t h-have, I-I couldn’t-’’

‘’Hey, it’s okay, you can come to me anytime, okay? I mean it, day or night of you need help I will be there.’’ He felt her nod and when he saw that she made no move to change he gently tugged at her shirt and she once again nodded as he began to undress her, trying not to look at any specific places too long and slowly worked her out of her wet clothes and into the other shirt. He quickly grabbed her clothes and put them in the dryer, coming back as fast as possible to find Bobbi still standing in the middle of the room. 

‘’Hey, come here,’’ He said softly placing a hand on her shoulder, ‘’How about we get you under the covers and put Star Wars on? How does that sound.’’

‘’Okay’’ He guided her towards a side of the bed and opened up his covers for her. She stepped in and he placed the covers back over her, making sure that she was completely wrapped up, and then walked over to the tv on the opposite side of the room turning it on at a low volume and putting on Star Wars, which was her favorite movie, all of them. 

When he came back to the bed, she could see that he didn’t really know what to do with himself, she moved aside a little bit and opened up the covers which was a clear invitation that Clint didn’t say no to.

He got in and closed back up the covers, instead of lying completely down, he decided to lean against the headboard, keeping a safe distance between them. When he glanced over at Bobbi, he could see that she was already focused on the movie. 

He had never been a huge fan of Star Wars but he had seen it many times before, but it was nowhere near the number of times Bobbi had seen it. She knew every line of every movie like the back of her hand. When she took a particularly had hit on the mats, instead of asking some simple question, they would ask her a line from Star Wars from a specific movie to know if she had a concussion, something Clint found incredibly adorable from the blonde, that she was away to beat a man twice her size but that she was also such a nerd. 

Slowly, they seemed to be gravitating towards each other up until he was now leaning on a few pillows and she had laid her head on his chest, her hand gripping tightly around the collar of the shirt he was wearing.

‘’Can I ask you something.’’ Clint asked, piercing the silence between them. ‘’Sure.’’ ‘’Why didn’t you call Hunter instead, he’s your boyfriend isn’t he?’’

When he finished his sentence he felt her move out of his grasp before he saw it and she sat up her gaze down to her lap. 

‘’We broke up 6 weeks ago.’’ At that, Clint also sat up next to her.

‘’What?’’

‘’We broke up because he said that I was in love with someone else.’’

‘’You’re- wait what? But you two have been dating for like two years, what did he mean by that?’’

‘’He figured out that I stopped feeling the same feelings for him that I was in the beginning. We were hanging out less and less and when we were we were mostly fighting and then he brought up that I was in love with someone else and I- I couldn’t really deny it since it was true.’’

‘’Who? I mean you don’t have to answer but…’’

‘’I didn’t even realise it before he said it, but once he did it made sense you know?’’

 

‘’Yeah but who are you-’’

‘’You! I’m talking about you Clint. He said that we had been spending more time together and he somehow figured out that I had feelings for you that were different from friendship and I-I didn’t even know up until then but when he said it it just made sense and I didn’t want to tell you because it could’ve ruined everything and you probably don’t even feel the same but-’’

Her rambling was stopped when a pair of lips was on hers which in fact shut her up. It was a gentle barely there pressure that lasted way too short for either of them, but Clint pulled back, not wanting to push too much. 

When he slowly pulled back, what he saw amazed him. Bobbi’s eyes were still closed, her lips slightly parted and he could hear her holding her breath. Bobbi’s eyes fluttered opened, slowly taking in what just happened. Clint had just kissed her, the boy whom she knew since she was three just kissed her, she was barely holding in a squeal which was unlike her.

She took her time to look at him before she asked ‘’What was that for?’’

‘’You were rambling and it stopped you, and I, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.’’

‘’You, wait what?’’

‘’I don’t know when it happened but it did and you have no idea how many times i’ve dreamed of hearing you say what you said or even just that you liked me.’’ He said, raising one hand up to her cheek, the other one snaking around her waist.

‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’ Her brow creased in a way he knew he did when she was trying to solve some complicated equation.

‘’I thought you were with Hunter and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship so I kept quiet.’’

This time, she was the one that kissed him, wrapping both of her arms around his neck with a tentative nip at his lower nip. He kissed back eagerly, his other arm wrapped around her, bringing her closer and gently biting at her lower lip, making her let out a small moan which gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, both of them fighting for the control of the kiss, Bobbi giving up control soon enough, letting Clint take the lead. Clint felt the kiss get hotter and hotter and decided to stop it, not that he wanted to but still.

‘’Wait, wait, wait. I don’t think we should um, go, any further I want to talk more about us before we do anything but I want to hold you, I mean if you would let me.’’

‘’Okay.’’ The blonde said, already slipping down to lay practically on top of him, mostly since his arms had tightened around her when she began to move, not letting her move much. She nuzzled in his neck and he moved her hair aside and did the same as her, the both of them being so close to each other that you couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other one started.

They still had a lot to talk about, but they had a long time to talk about it all and for now, being in each other's arms, warm and safe, it was enough to love each other, not that they would let out those three little words out just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Also, I'm sorry but I didn't have time to proofread it. Have a nice day :)


End file.
